


kitten // parrward

by bibbawrites



Series: Six One Shots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Parrward, Sex, Smut, kitten play, subtle references to kat's past, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbawrites/pseuds/bibbawrites
Summary: kat realises she wants to be a little more interesting in the bedroomcathy is happy to help out
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	kitten // parrward

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: smut!, swearing, references to kat's past and sexual abuse, kitten play
> 
> this was requested, parrward smut with kitten play
> 
> hopefully i've done the idea justice, i did have to do a little bit of (incognito) googling to figure out how i wanted to approach this 
> 
> i'm still taking requests so feel free to comment if you have anything you want written

In her past life Katherine Howard had been used and abused by more men than she could count. 

Which was why when she was resurrected she had been slightly hesitant to get back into the sex game. 

So when she started dating Cathy she was obviously hesitant to be intimate with the final queen. Which Cathy understood completely. 

It took a while but eventually Kat was ready to sleep with Cathy. 

And the older girl was wonderful and gentle and everything that the men in her past hadn’t been. 

Cathy made her feel safe and comfortable and loved. 

Which was why Kat felt safe enough to think about getting a little bit more… experimental with Cathy sexually. 

She laid awake in her bed, her phone open to a private tab with google open. She needed to know if she was alone with her feelings. 

Pressing the search bar she typed hesitantly. 

“Sexual pleasure from being called kitten.” 

Her screen was flooded with results. Scanning the screen she clicked the top result. 

Kitten play, it said it was called. 

And the more she read the more she decided that this was definitely something she wanted to try out. 

Now all she needed to do was ask Cathy. 

The next day Kat and Cathy were curled up in Cathy’s room, a movie playing softly on the TV. 

“Hey Cath…” Kat started. Cathy fixed her attention on the younger girl. 

“What’s up Kitten?” She questioned, and Kat’s stomach flipped at the nickname. 

“I need to talk to you about something. Please don’t judge.” Kat whispered softly. Cathy rubbed her arm gently. 

“I would never judge Kitten.” She replied. Kat took a deep breath. 

“I want to try something. With you. In the bedroom.” She admitted. Cathy’s brow furrowed for a second before realisation hit her. 

“You mean sexually?” She asked. Kat nodded, her face bright red. Cathy gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Of course Kitten, what is it?” Her tone was soft and sweet, like the voice she used when Kat had a nightmare. It was comforting. 

“Um well. You know how you call me Kitten? Well it kinda… turns me on?” She paused and Cathy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “And I was looking at some things on google and I think I’m into kitten play…” 

“What’s that? How would we do it?” Cathy asked. Kat took a shaky breath. 

“I would be like a real cat, I guess. And you would um… dominate me?” She said the last part in a small voice and Cathy tried her best not to react. “And you could like scratch my head and play with me and then… reward me for being a good cat.” 

Cathy was silent for a moment. 

“So you would act like a cat? Scratching and meowing and stuff like that?” She clarified. Kat nodded. 

“And you want me to call you Kitten and reward you for being good?” She asked, and Kat nodded again. “What if you’re not good?”

“Then you punish me.” Kat said simply, and Cathy’s cheeks heated up slightly. 

“Okay. If this is something you want to try then I’m willing to try it with you.” Cathy decided and Kat squealed in delight, throwing her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Thank you Cath.” She whispered. Cathy smiled, rubbing her back. 

“No problems, Kitten.”

It wasn’t until a week later when Kat and Cathy both had the night off from the show that they finally got a chance to try out Kat’s newfound kink. 

Kat had locked herself in the bathroom, slipping on the only set of lingerie she owned (they had been a teasing gift from Anne when she had started dating Cathy), as well as thigh high boots, a collar and a set of cat ears on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She felt and looked confident. And hot. She looked hot as fuck. 

“Kitten, you ready?” Cathy called from her bedroom, and Kat felt her stomach flutter. 

“Yeah.” She called back. “But shut your eyes, okay?” 

Once she had received confirmation from Cathy that she had her eyes shut, Kat unlocked the bathroom door, and made her way across the hallway to Cathy’s room, stepping in and shutting the door behind her, locking it just in case. 

Cathy was sat on the end of her bed in just her underwear, and even though it wasn’t anything special Kat was still breathtaken. 

“Okay.” She said softly. “You can open your eyes.” 

Cathy’s eyes flicked open, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Kat standing there. 

“Holy fuck Kitten.” She said. Kat giggled. Cathy didn’t swear much so when she did Kat knew she was shocked. 

“Do you like it?” Kat asked, taking a step forward. Cathy’s eyes raked her body. 

“I love it.” She said eventually. Kat blushed. 

“Come here.” Cathy commanded and Kat obeyed, climbing onto the bed next to Cathy, positioning herself on all fours. The older girl reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering next to Kat’s head like she was unsure of whether she could touch or not. Kat nudged her hand against Cathy’s hand and Cathy smiled, moving to scratch the top of Kat’s head. 

The action sent shivers down Kat’s spine and she squeaked in pleasure. Cathy grinned. 

“Can I take off your boots?” She asked and Kat nodded, allowing Cathy to slide the boots off her body. 

Once she was done Cathy climbed onto the bed, sitting down and looking at Kat. 

“Now what?” She asked. Kat crawled over to Cathy, nudging her head against Cathy’s arm. 

“You want me to pat you?” Cathy questioned, and Kat responded by rubbing her head against Cathy again. The older girl giggled, bringing her hand up to Kat’s head again, scratching along her scalp. 

Kat purred at the feeling and Cathy giggled again. 

“You’re so adorable. My little Kitten.” Cathy praised and Kat curled into Cathy’s lap in response. 

They stayed like this for a solid amount of time before Kat began to get restless. Rolling out of Cathy’s lap she sat up, scanning the older girl’s face before leaning in and licking Cathy’s cheek. 

“Kat!” Cathy laughed. Kat gave her a pointed look. Realising her mistake Cathy apologised. 

“Sorry, I mean Kitten.” She corrected, and Kat smiled, licking Cathy’s shoulder this time. 

She moved her head, reaching Cathy’s exposed cleavage, and placed several kitten licks along the tops of the girl’s breast. Cathy moaned and Kat’s already wet panties got even wetter. 

“Holy shit Kitten.” Cathy murmured, her hands running down Kat’s back. The younger girl arched into her touch, and Cathy smiled, using her nails to scratch along Kat’s back. 

Lifting her head up from where she had been licking down Cathy’s body, Kat tilted her head, looking at her girlfriend, before pouncing forward onto Cathy, connecting their lips. 

Cathy gasped, clearly not expecting that, but recovered quickly, kissing Kat back with passion. They pulled apart and Cathy had a thoughtful look on her face. 

“I have an idea. Wait here.” Cathy instructed, and Kat obeyed, curling herself into a ball at the end of Cathy’s bed. Her girlfriend smiled fondly before leaving the room. 

A few minutes later she returned with a can in her hand. When Kat tilted her head to look at the can Cathy explained. 

“I was thinking about how cats like milk and cream, but we don’t have normal cream and milk would be too hard so I figured…” She held the can up. “Whipped cream?” 

Kat grinned, climbing back up onto all fours again as Cathy returned to the bed. She glanced at Kat awkwardly. 

“What do we do now?” She questioned. Kat crawled over to Cathy, leaning in and biting at Cathy’s bra. 

“You want it off?” Cathy questioned, and Kat meowed in response, eliciting a giggle from Cathy who quickly disposed of her bra. 

Kat pounced on the older girl again, prompting her to lie down. 

Once Cathy was laid on her back Kat climbed on top of her, and looked at the whipped cream before nudging Cathy’s now naked chest with her nose. Cathy grinned, spraying the whipped cream onto her breasts. Kat lent down and began licking at the whipped cream and Cathy giggled. 

“That tickles.” She said. Kat paused, thinking, before moving back in to lap at the cream, this time incorporating her teeth. Cathy moaned. 

“Fuck.” She muttered. Kat’s stomach fluttered. 

They continued like this until Kat became sick of the whipped cream. 

“I think…” Cathy began, running her nails down Kat’s back. “That it’s time to reward you for being a good Kitten.” 

Kat’s eyes lit up and she nudged her head against Cathy’s shoulder. Cathy pushed herself up, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slid into Kat’s mouth and Kat had to stop herself from moaning. 

Pulling away Cathy looked her straight in the eyes. 

“Get off me.” She commanded and Kat obeyed. Cathy bit her lip. 

“Such a good Kitten.” She muttered. “You’ve been so good for me.” 

Kat purred at the praise. Cathy stood up, peeling her underwear off and fixing her gaze on Kat. 

“Can I undress you?” She asked. Kat meowed, and when Cathy hesitated, she smiled. 

“It’s okay Cath, you’re doing great.” She said softly and Cathy grinned. The older girl moved closer to Kat, undoing her lingerie and sliding it off so that Kat was left standing on all fours, completely naked. 

“You’re so beautiful Kitten.” Cathy whispered and Kat blushed. “Now let me show you what good Kittens get.” 

She placed her hands on Kat’s hips, moving her so that Kat ended up on her back with her legs spread. Cathy gave her a cheeky smile. 

“I know cats don’t really lay like this but Kittens do.” She explained and Kat gave her a soft smile. 

Cathy lent down over the top of Kat and kissed her softly. 

“Remember if you want me to stop at any point just say Cherry.” She reminded Kat who nodded. When they had first started being intimate Cathy made sure to assure Kat that if anything she did reminded Kat of her past life, then all she had to do was say a safe word and Cathy would stop everything. 

Cathy smiled at her, before kissing her softly again. 

“I love you.” She whispered against Kat’s lips. Kat nudged her with her nose, a signal to show Cathy that the feeling was mutual. 

Cathy sat up, making her way down Kat’s body, reaching Kat’s dripping wet core quickly. 

She glanced up at Kat with a smile on her face. 

“You really have been such a good Kitten.” She whispered, before burying her face between Kat’s legs. 

Kat couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Cathy’s tongue on her throbbing clit. She reached out, tangling her hands in Cathy’s hair as Cathy continued to eat her out. 

The familiar sensation of an orgasm rapidly approaching was quick to appear and Kat dug her nails into Cathy’s scalp. 

“Cathy I’m…” She squeaked out, and Cathy squeezed her thigh, a sign to tell her that it was okay to cum. 

Kat’s breathing was heavy, the pleasure vibrating through her body. Cathy’s tongue flicked inside her and with that she came undone, whining at the pleasure, her legs shaking. 

Cathy worked her through her orgasm, and when a sensitive Kat moved slightly, she pulled away. 

“You good Kitten?” She questioned, crawling up the bed and curling up next to Kat. Kat nodded, her breathing still heavy. 

After a moment her breathing was even enough to try speaking. 

“Did you… want me to do anything for you?” She asked in a small voice. Cathy shook her head. 

“I’m okay. Tonight was your night Kitten.” She replied. “Was it good? I know I wasn't very good but I can get better.” 

Kat nodded. 

“It was perfect. You were perfect.” She replied, placing a soft kiss on Cathy’s collarbone. Laying her head back down Kat shut her eyes, exhaustion overcoming her. 

“Can we sleep now?” She asked softly. Cathy hummed in response. 

“Of course we can. Can I just take your collar and ears first?” She questioned and Kat nodded, too exhausted to find the words. 

Cathy undid the collar and slipped the cat ears off Kat’s head, slipping them into the drawer next to her bed. Kat allowed her to lift her up, placing her still naked body under the covers before sliding in herself. 

Kat snuggled into Cathy’s side, inhaling her familiar scent. 

“Goodnight Kitty, I love you.” Cathy whispered, placing a soft kiss to Kat’s head. 

“I love you too.” Kat replied. 

And that night she fell asleep in Cathy’s arms, warm, safe and more content than she had ever been in either of her lives.


End file.
